


Heart Eyes

by DodgerBear



Series: Sex Advice, Milkovich-style [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey, Ian has a not-so-secret admirer, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Mickey fixes the problem, Mickey gives advice, bit of fun, more cheesy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey's track record of giving advice comes in handy when he has to fix a problem Ian has created.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sex Advice, Milkovich-style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833898
Comments: 49
Kudos: 363





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little instalment with an idea that came from the last story - can be read alone but better to read the other stories first for more context.
> 
> let me know what you think!

Ian didn’t realize at first the damage he had done by merely winking at the junior associate. All Ian wanted was for Adrian to take on a little extra work so he could sneak away and fuck his husband in a boiler room. It wasn’t meant to be the start of something beautiful. But ever since that day, more so than usual, Adrian was like a lost puppy for Ian. He followed him around and all Ian had to do was smile in his direction and Adrian nearly peed all over the floor. 

“It’s just a bit much.” Ian complained to his husband one night when they were getting ready for bed. 

Mickey snorted and shook his head while stripping out of his clothes. “It’s your own fault, Gallagher.”

“MY fault?” Ian gasped dramatically. “How the fuck is some kid’s awkward crush MY fault?”

Mickey chuckled at Ian’s annoyance and climbed into bed, punching his pillow. “You got the eyes. The smile. You know how to use them to get what you want.”

“Oh come the fuck on. I’m not _that_ bad.” Ian folded his arms across his chest and drew Mickey’s eyes to his pectoral muscles. 

“You are. You flirt like most people breathe - completely unaware they’re doing it! It’s just the way you are.”

Ian scowled and got into bed beside Mickey, fiddling with his alarm clock while he grew more annoyed with himself and his situation. “I didn’t realize I was such an utter douchebag.”

Mickey laughed mockingly. “Oh get over yourself, jackass. This isn’t news to you. You want the kid to like you so he’ll do your shitty menial work you wanna avoid. So you throw a wink, a cheeky smile and hey fuckin presto! You got a 20 year old puppy chasing your tail. I know how it goes, Gallagher. You did that shit to me.”

“I did not!” Ian protested, jabbing Mickey in the ribs with his finger. 

“Oh really? You’re telling me you didn’t follow me around the South Side with literal heart eyes? You were a walking fuckin emoji, man.” Mickey teased. 

“Fuck off!” Ian grunted and shoved at Mickey, who curled into a ball and laughed his ass off. 

“You were! You used to stare at me like I had the meaning of life written all over my face. And the hand on the glass in juvie? Oh man! You were so damn cute!”

“Mickey. Shut up.” Ian muttered and turned on his side to face away from his husband. 

Mickey rolled into his back and spooned up to him. “I’m messing with you. Maybe it’s a little true but I’m only fucking around. Besides, if you didn’t follow me around and beg me for booty calls I would never have stuck around for you. I would’ve freaked and run away like I always did when I got scared back then.”

“Yeah. Great. I bullied you into liking me.” 

“You’re actually sulking about this? Ian, your heart eyes kept me going. Jesus.” Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s shoulder blade and the redhead turned over. His green eyes fixed on Mickey and he looked nervous. 

“Really?”

“Sure. I wasn’t joking about running away. You knew what you wanted and you pursued it. Me. You pursued me. And I’m glad you did.”

Ian reached out and brushed his thumb over Mickey’s bottom lip. “You are?”

“Of course. No question. Now, are you gonna pout some more or you gonna get on me?”

Adrian’s infatuation continued to develop even though Ian shut down all of his accidental flirting and did nothing to encourage him. Thanksgiving was fast approaching and Ian was looking forward to a few days out of the office and with no laptop in sight. It also promised to be a breather from the intense eye contact Adrian insisted on whenever he talked to Ian, like he could hypnotize him into bed. 

“Hey Ian.” The gangly intern approached Ian’s desk with a winsome smile on his face as they were packing up to leave for the night. “We’re going out for drinks after work tomorrow. Thanksgiving break, y’know? Wanna come along? It’s just around the corner at the Purple Peacock.”

Ian sighed when he thought of that place. The last couple of months had been a series of bizarre events that centred around that bar. Ian fixed a smile on his face and shrugged genially. 

“Sure. One drink won’t hurt.”

“One? Oh no. We’re gonna party like it’s 1999.” Adrian grinned and looked like the least likely person in the world to stay up later than 10 on a Wednesday night. 

Ian’s smile tightened. “I’m not much of a drinker. I drive my husband crazy when I drink. He says putting my drunk ass to bed is like trying to wrestle an octopus into a box.” Ian smiled to himself at the exact memory of Mickey saying just those words a few weeks earlier when the ladies got them both shitfaced at the Purple Peacock. Adrian’s happy expression clouded over fleetingly and Ian knew it was the mention of his husband. That was the new trick up Ian’s sleeve - remind the younger man that Ian was ridiculously happily married in the hope he would lose interest and find someone else to moon after. Ian even had an idea who he could go for. The office supplies delivery guy brought along a helper on Mondays when their order was larger and the kid was good looking, more age appropriate and clearly batting for the same team. Ian just needed to redirect Adrian’s attentions to that guy.

“He doesn’t sound like much fun.” Adrian sniffed.

“Mickey?” Ian looked amazed. “He’s the funniest guy I ever met. Sometimes, he even means to be.”

“So you’ll come?” Adrian changed the subject and Ian gave in with a graceful smile.

“Okay. But like I said, just for one.”

“Cool!” Adrian couldn’t hide his glee and dashed off before Ian could change his mind.

“Come with me.” Ian whined and let his hands roam all over Mickey’s torso, slicking up the smooth skin of his stomach with soap suds.

“Look, Gallagher, I already told you. I need a break from that place.” Mickey replied and deliberately shifted back so he pressed against his husband under the warm spray of the shower. Ian gripped Mickey by the hips and ground into him until the older man reached up behind him and grasped Ian’s hair.

“You gonna fuck me with that thing or what?”

“Come with me and I’ll fuck you all weekend.”

Mickey snorted. “Fuck that. I’m gonna be so full of turkey that I can’t get my pants off.”

“Nice imagery.” Ian retorted. “Please?”

“I got some shit to finish in the building before we shut down for the weekend. You go to the bar and I’ll meet you there when I’m done.” Mickey conceded with a sigh.

Ian spun his husband around and pushed him against the tile as he kissed him thoroughly, his tongue invading Mickey’s mouth. Mickey gripped the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him down to a comfortable height so he could fight back in the tongue war Ian started.

“Fuck me.” Mickey demanded when he wrenched away for breath. “Now.”

Ian grinned cheekily and reached for the lube on the shower rack - they’d learned the uncomfortable way that fucking in the shower required a different type of lubricant - and turned Mickey back to face the wall. “This ass. God. It’s like it was made for me.”

“Less chat, more fucking.” Mickey scolded and pushed his ass out.

Ian’s hands roamed all over Mickey backside and his fingers searched for the jackpot. Mickey groaned when Ian breached him with one finger.

“More.”

Ian huffed and bit down on Mickey’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “Shut the fuck up telling me what to do. I’ll have you know my technique is flawless.”

Mickey snorted his laughter. “Whatever you say.”

Ian applied a bucket load of lube and lined up, teasing Mickey with a few shallow hip rolls that pushed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscles without actually breaching it. 

“Ian. I swear to GOD...” Mickey snapped and reached around to grab for Ian’s ass. “Fuck me.”

“Jesus. Fine.” Ian slammed into his husband and knocked the wind out of his lungs. “Wish you’d let me enjoy the slow burn for a minute.”

“And I wanna get off before the hot water does.” Mickey thrust back on Ian. “I’ll ride you tonight.”

That was all Ian needed to hear. He pounded Mickey to within an inch of his life until he was panting and clawing the tile for grip. All Ian had to do was reach around and jerk Mickey’s dick and then it was all over. He was obviously on a hair trigger. The clenching, pulsing sensation around Ian’s dick helped him along and he came hard and deep a moment later.

“Holy shit.” Mickey gasped for air. “That was good.”

Ian chuckled and pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling as long as possible. “Always is.”

They shared another kiss for a brief moment before the water suddenly turned freezing cold.

“Fuck!” Mickey hollered in shock and Ian burst into hysterical giggles and he wrapped his arms around him.

“God I love you.”

The last day in the office before the break was hectic and Ian barely looked up from his screen all day. He managed to clear three cases off his books, talk a prospective client out of suing the person who paid his mortgage and get a head start on his next big case - a man trying to recoup money he’d paid on a building which burned down before he insured it. It had been a good day.

“See you at the bar?” Adrian appeared by his desk a little after 6.

“Sure. I need ten minutes to sort this last case file and then I’m good to go.”

“Awesome!”

Ian smiled warmly. “Hopefully I beat my husband there. He won’t know who to wait with.”

“Husband?” Adrian visibly gulped.

“Yeah. He’s meeting me there so we can head home together.”

“Sure. Okay. See you soon!”

Ian watched in bemusement as Adrian headed for the door at the speed of Road Runner.

“Such a weird little man.” Ian mused to himself and turned back to his computer.

  
It all become clear at 6:34 when Ian wandered into the Purple Peacock, loosening his tie and waving hello to the bartender Nat. He saw nobody that he worked with. Not a single soul other than Adrian. The younger man was in a booth and fidgeting with his phone. Ian rolled his eyes skyward and let out a loud breath.

“You okay, Ian?” Nat greeted him with a smile.

They’d met a few weeks earlier when Ian, well mainly Mickey, helped his colleague Jenny decide that taking a chance on the young barman was a good idea. And based on the smile on Jenny’s face ever since then, she was in no way regretting that decision.

“Uh. Yeah. Can I get a beer please? Something tells me I’m gonna need it.”

Nat immediately began to pour a lite beer and watched as Adrian looked up when Ian’s voice carried across the bar. “Who is that?”

“Founder member of the Ian Gallagher Fan Club.” Ian retorted and Nat chuckled.

“Thought that was Mickey?”

Ian shook his head. “Thought I was meeting up with everyone from the office.”

“Oh.” Nat fought back a smile. “That’s not good.”

“Nope.” Ian replied and fixed a large fake smile on his face. “Okay. Best get this over with.”

“God speed.” Nat saluted and Ian trudged over to where Adrian was sitting. With his long-ish blond hair and blue eyes, Adrian was pretty cute. He was tall and his limbs seemed too long for his body but he had a nice face and a cute smile. He was a neatly turned out young professional and he was everything Ian was not attracted to. Sad facts, but facts all the same.

“Not a huge turn out tonight hm?” Ian started abruptly when he sank into the booth.

Adrian blushed furiously. “I...uh...well...”

“What’s going on here?” Ian cut off his rambling.

“I just wanted to grab a drink with you. Get to know you.”

“So you lied to get me here?” Ian muttered. “Did you even invite anyone else?”

Adrian bowed his head in shame. “No.”

“Adrian. I don’t understand.” The redhead folded his arms across his chest. “What is this?”

“I just wanted a chance to talk to you.” Adrian hid behind his floppy bangs. “I thought maybe if you spent some time with me you’d learn to like me.”

“I do like you...”

“I mean _like_ me.”

“I’m married!” Ian shot back hotly. “What did you think would happen?”

Adrian looked up abruptly and glared. “That you’d realize you can do better! He’s not good for you!”

Ian’s jaw dropped open in surprise. “Huh?”

“All you ever say about him is how mean he is to you. It’s not healthy, Ian. You should be with someone who respects you and lets you make your own choices.” Adrian blurted out.

“Mean to me? What the fuck are you talking about? Mickey is never mean to me. Well, unless you count stealing the bed covers and leaving me to freeze my ass off. Mickey is amazing.” Ian spoke firmly.

Adrian flinched at Ian’s language. He was the son of a very influential politician in the city and his breeding was obvious when he couldn’t stand to hear the f-bomb. To Ian, it further proved there was a huge gulf between them that could never be filled.

“He doesn’t like you to go out and have fun. He’s even coming to meet you here tonight! Doesn’t he trust you?” Adrian crowed triumphantly. “I’ve seen him around the building, you know. He looks like a thug. You need someone who looks good beside you. Someone less intimidating. And a janitor? You can do better! Someone like you deserves better! You want to climb the ladder but he’s going to hold you back...”

Ian’s face settled in a stony glare. He was going to play good cop but shitting on Mickey was the fastest way to bring out his bad cop. He was about to send forth a torrent of abuse that would shut the kid up once and for all when a figure loomed beside them.

“Mickey!” Ian gasped out a greeting.

Mickey’s eyebrows, in their full expressive glory, raised high on his forehead. “Gallagher. Am I interrupting your romantic date?”

Adrian froze in his seat and gripped the table until his knuckles were white. Ian sighed loudly and shook his head.

“There was a misunderstanding. Adrian seemed to forget to invite the rest of the office.”

“Oh. That so?” Mickey flicked his gaze to the younger man. “Well I don’t want to stop you from having your fun, Gallagher. I trust you to make your own decisions. Catch you later.”

That’s when Ian realized Mickey had heard everything Adrian said and it killed him. His heart hurt as he watched Mickey make his way out of the bar and onto the street. Adrian let out a sigh of relief that he wasn’t getting his ass kicked and that just pissed Ian off even more. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed Adrian by the collar of his $200 shirt and hauled him out of the booth. The eyes of everyone in the bar fell on them but Ian didn’t care. He pinned Adrian against the pillar next to them using his arm across the windpipe.

“Listen to me, fuckhead. You know nothing about me or my husband. If you did, you’d know Mickey is twice the man I’ll ever be. Sure, he’s a janitor. But he’s a fucking good one. He doesn’t like me getting drunk because it fucks me up. He came here tonight because I _begged_ him to. Because I hate being away from him for even a minute. And the only thing I wanna climb is him. So whatever ideas you got in that pretty little head of yours, forget it. I’m married and I’m not interested in anyone other than him. Got it?”

Adrian was purple in the face when Ian released him and nodded wildly as he clutched his throat. Nat appeared beside them and tugged Ian away gently. “Come on. He understands now. Right?”

Adrian nodded again and slumped back into his seat. Everyone got back on with their business and Nat led Ian to the bar.

“You alright?” He placed a shot of something clear in front of Ian.

The redhead shook his head once and pushed the shot back to Nat. “Need to go. Find Mick.”

Nat tilted his head to the sidewalk and Ian looked over, spotting Mickey sitting on the wall of the raised planters and smoking a cigarette.

“He knows you’re gonna follow him.” Nat winked and waved at Mickey through the glass.

“Of course he does.” Ian let out a nervous, relieved laugh. “Thanks Nat.”

“I’ll take care of him. Don’t worry.” Nat looked over at a shell-shocked Adrian.

“Probably gonna get fired anyway. Soon as he tells daddy dearest I’m gonna be out the door so fast I’ll leave tread marks on the marble floor.” Ian scoffed.

“Well that’s a problem for another day. Go get your man.” Nat nudged his arm “Worst comes to the worst, I’ll get you a job here serving cocktails and sex advice.”

Ian laughed cheerfully and knocked back the shot of vodka. “Cheers. See you around.”

Mickey was mostly silently on the way to the train. Ian didn’t push him, as much as he wanted to, because he knew exactly what was going on in Mickey’s head. They sat together on the crowded train and Ian reached out to take Mickey’s hand and hold it in his lap. Mickey glanced around the carriage but found nobody looking their way. He may be out and proud these days but he still didn’t go out of his way to court trouble in public.

“I’m sorry that happened.” Ian murmured.

“Don’t.” Mickey said shortly. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. I know you heard what that dick said about you.”

Mickey breathed loudly through his nose. “Can you just drop it? I asked nicely. Now I’m telling you. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Mick…”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher! I said DROP IT.” Mickey snatched his hand back and Ian leaned away. They were approaching their stop and Mickey got up early to stand by the doors. Ian followed, looking like a kicked puppy. Mickey smoked two cigarettes in the eight minutes it took to walk to their apartment. He was wound up tighter than a watch spring and Ian felt like shit about it all. Inside, Mickey went to take a shower and didn’t invite Ian. He couldn’t take it anymore and, as much as he wanted to respect Mickey’s wish to not talk about it, he followed his husband to the bathroom.

“I need to talk about this.” He blurted out, parking his ass on the closed lid of the toilet seat.

Mickey pretended not to hear him over the spray of the shower and continued to ignore Ian.

Ian pulled the curtain back. “You can’t hide from me forever!”

“Let me wash off the shame of being a janitor and then we can chat to your heart’s content.”

Ian stalked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Instead of starting their Thanksgiving weekend with a nice evening at a bar they were home, angry and about to have a painful conversation.

Ian had drained two bottles and was starting on a third when Mickey emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Ian’s eyes darted all over and absorbed the beauty of the man he loved. How anyone could think this beautiful creature was anything other than perfection was mind bending to Ian.

“Mick…”

“Can I at least put on some underwear?” Mickey walked straight into the bedroom and came out a moment later in a pair of sweats and a tank top. When Mickey was settled with a beer and damp hair and looking completely fucking adorable, Ian ran his thumb over the tendon in his neck. Mickey sank into his touch and Ian sighed.

“I didn’t know that was going to happen.”

“Of course you didn’t. Why would you invite your husband if you were planning on fucking around with a guy from work?”

Ian gave Mickey a tiny smile. “True. But still, I’m not happy that’s what went down. I already have a guy at work that I fuck around with and I’m kinda good with that.”

Mickey raised his brows and swallowed down some beer. Ian stroked his neck again and kept his large hand on the back of Mickey’s neck.

“I know you have insecurities. I don’t fully understand why you have them, because you’re fucking amazing, but I know they’re there. I don’t want you to hear his words and think they’re true. They’re not true.” Ian murmured softly and rubbed the tension out of Mickey’s neck.

“It’s not just insecurities, Ian. It’s the facts. I _am_ a thuggish-looking janitor and you can do better. I’m never gonna fit into your world up there on 27th so I don’t know why we pretend.” Mickey explained quietly.

“Fuck that. I don’t fit in there either. I don’t go there for the social aspect, Mick. I go there for the work experience. I love my job and I want to make a career out of law, but I will never be part of their little club. If anything is gonna hold me back, it’s that. I can’t and won’t play the part of spoilt rich kid.”

Mickey chuckled quietly to himself. “I know that, Gallagher. I just don’t wanna be the reason you get overlooked for the things you deserve.”

Ian turned Mickey to look at him. “You’re not. And if they ever use that as an excuse for limiting me then it’s not the place I wanna be. You’re ghetto and rough and tough, Mick…but I’m ghetto too. I fucking love you.”

“Love you too.” Mickey mumbled and leaned into Ian’s side, resting his hand on Ian’s chest. “So what are you gonna do about loverboy?”

Ian snorted a laugh. “Not much I can do. I’m expecting a phone call any minute telling me I’m fired.”

Mickey jerked upright. “The fuck are you talking about?”

Ian explained who Adrian’s father was and the influence he had in the city. Mickey’s eyes widened in horror when Ian told him how he’d pinned Adrian by the throat and told him exactly what he thought of him.

“You dumb fuck.”

Ian gaped at Mickey. “Sorry, what?”

“You put your career on the line?!”

“I wasn’t going to let him trash talk my husband! He overstepped and I put him in his place.” Ian argued.

“Jesus fuck. I get trashed talked all the damn time. You can’t flip your shit every time someone talks shit, especially if it costs you the job you just told me you love so much.”

“Yeah, well I love you more and I will always stand up for you.” Ian snapped back. “Always.”

Mickey grabbed Ian and pulled him close, resting his forehead against Ian’s. “You’re an idiot.”

Ian grinned and kissed Mickey teasingly. “ _Your_ idiot.”

Mickey made a flimsy excuse half an hour later to leave the house. Ian was half asleep on the couch anyway and waved Mickey off as he “went to get beer.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Mickey ordered a beer as soon as he arrived at the Purple Peacock. He didn’t really know why he’d come to the bar. Adrian had a chance to be long gone. But Mickey’s luck was in. The young man with the floppy blond hair was in the same booth, now also occupied by a couple of women in their thirties, and he was looking sloshed. Nat greeted Mickey on his way back behind the bar.

“Didn’t expect to see you again tonight.”

“Here to see that idiot.”

“Oh.” Nat mouthed and flashed a grin. “You gonna fuck him up worse than Ian did? Cuz I’m gonna need to get some popcorn and then a wet floor sign.”

Mickey laughed easily. “I just want to talk.”

“Boo!” Nat teased. “I’ll bump those two up to a VIP spot and you can have the booth.”

With a complimentary cocktail and a seat in the fancier area of the bar, the two ladies were gone and Mickey was in their spot. Adrian looked up and paled when he saw the dark-haired man folding his arms across his chest and staring at him.

“Don’t hurt me.”

Mickey snorted. “Relax, Romeo. I just wanna talk to you. Ian is convinced you’re gonna shoot your mouth off to your daddy about what he did. I just wanna check he’s got that wrong.”

Adrian shook his head. “I’m not going to say anything. It’s embarrassing enough to have an unrequited crush on a married guy without my dad laughing at me about it too.”

“Sounds like a stand up guy.”

“You have no idea.”

Mickey relaxed in his seat and sipped his beer. “You know what, I think I might have _some_ idea.”

Adrian met his gaze and Mickey smiled reassuringly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mickey nodded. “But we’re talking about you and Ian here. You know it’s not going anywhere, right? He’s not interested.”

“I know.” Adrian replied sullenly. “I just got it in my head that if he got to know me he would see I’m more his type. It was stupid.”

Mickey laughed softly and shook his head. “You’re not his type. I’m sorry for being blunt, but you’re not. He’s been obsessed with me since he was fifteen years old. I have no fucking clue why, but that’s just the way it is. And I’m gonna hang onto him. Because I’m obsessed with him too.”

“I get it.” Adrian frowned into his gin and tonic. It was clearly not his first of the night.

“Adrian, look, I’m gonna level with you here. Ian is off the menu but that doesn’t mean there isn’t someone else out there for you. You just gotta put yourself out there.”

“I just want Ian.” Adrian sniffled. “He’s perfect.”

This time when Mickey laughed it was louder and deeper than before. “Nobody is perfect! Ian leaves his dirty laundry on the floor and burps the theme tune to Community. He’s a mess some days but he’s MY fuckin mess, you gotta find your own imperfect perfection.”

“You’re so lucky.” Adrian stirred the dregs of his drink with a straw.

“I know.” Mickey stated honestly. “I’m the luckiest motherfucker in the world.”

“How did you do it? How did you get Ian?”

Mickey sighed and sat back in his seat. “We’ve been together since we were kids, Adrian. I was sixteen when we first hooked up. We grew up together. We’ve been through a lot of shit. I wasn’t always sure we were gonna make it. But we are. I’m gonna make sure of that.”

Adrian downed the rest of his drink and Mickey waved to Nat to get some refills. When they were delivered a few minutes later Mickey tried to get Adrian back on track.

“You understand now, right? This thing you have for Ian. It’s gotta stop.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“The right guy is out there for you.” Mickey assured him. “But you’re not gonna find him if you only see Ian.”

“Does he hate me?”

“Of course not. There’s people in Ian’s life that he should hate for what they’ve done to him and he still can’t find it in his heart. You’re all good, man.” Mickey laughed. “He loves his job and he doesn’t want to lose it because he stood up for his scumbag thug husband.”

Adrian screwed up his face. “I’m such an ass. I was so mean to you and you’re such a nice guy.”

“I’m gonna need you to say those exact words again when I got my phone out to record it.”

“And you’re funny too. I see why Ian loves you so much. You _are_ his type.”

Mickey rose to his feet. “I’m gonna take a piss and then we’re gonna change the subject. I wanna hear something other than how amazing my husband is. I have to live with his ego, don’t need to hear it here too.”

Adrian slid down in his seat and grinned. “Sounds good.”

Ian woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and squinted at the screen. He didn’t recognize the number but was startled to see it was nearly midnight and Mickey was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello?”

“Ian? That you?”

Ian recoiled at the loud voice over music in the background. “Yeah?”

“Hey, it’s Nat. Thought I should give you a call. Mickey’s here and he is wasted.”

Ian tried to clear his brain from the sudden fog. “What?”

“Can you come pick him up?”

Ian jumped to his feet. “Uh, yeah. I’ll get a cab. Keep an eye on him, yeah?”

“Of course. Laters.”

Nat hung up and Ian shoved his feet into his Nikes, wondering what the fuck was going on.

When he arrived at the bar a half hour later Ian found Nat immediately. He was mixing a mojito and grinned at Ian.

“Hey. He’s over there.”

Ian looked over to where raucous laughter was filling the air and was stunned to see his husband sitting with Adrian. They both had red faces from laughing and were talking over the top of each other like a pair of drunken idiots. “What fresh hell is this?”

Nat had finished serving the couple at the bar and was leaning against the counter. “I dunno if anyone ever told you…but you and Mickey are kinda weird.”

Ian laughed breezily. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“I cut them off a while ago. I’ll call a cab for twinkie.”

“Thanks Nat. I owe you.”

Nat winked and shook his head. “Nah man, I still owe you guys.”

Ian made his way to the booth and Mickey looked up with huge heart eyes. “Hey! It’s Ian! It’s my Ian!”

The redhead giggled and pulled Mickey out of his seat and into his arms, accepting Mickey’s sloppy kiss. Drunk, fun Mickey was a wonderful sight to behold.

“Time to get you home.”

“We gonna fuck?”

“You gonna be able to get it up?”

Mickey buried his face in Ian’s neck and kissed the skin he found there. “You do that thing with your tongue and I’ll be harder than a Harvard final.”

Ian stroked his hand down Mickey’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. “You’re a mess.”

“This is Adrian. Remember him? He’s gonna ask the guy out from your office. The one with the printer toner. He’s cute. So Adrian says. Think that’s a good idea?” Mickey’s hands waved around.

Ian beamed happily and scooped Mickey up tighter. “I think that’s a brilliant idea. Come on, baby. Home time.”

“My Ian.” Mickey mumbled, his eyes closing and yawning loudly. “Love you.”

“I love your drunk ass too.” Ian kissed his husband soundly.

“Boots off. Jeans off. Shirt off. Come on Mick.” Ian tried to undress the dead weight sprawled on the bed an hour later.

Mickey giggled like a child. “Like wrestling an octopus into a box, right?”


End file.
